The present disclosure relates to a toner.
In one example, toner particles each include a toner mother particle and an external additive adhering to a surface of the toner mother particle. The external additive for example includes external additive particles containing a melamine resin as a main component (hereinafter, referred to as “external additive melamine particles”).
A known effect of the use of the external additive melamine particles is as follows. In a situation in which a toner including the external additive melamine particles is used to perform image formation, the external additive melamine particles detach from the toner mother particles and alone adhere to a surface of a photosensitive drum. The external additive melamine particles adhering to the surface of the photosensitive drum are not transferred to a transfer member in a transfer process and are supplied to a cleaning member to adhere to a cleaning blade. The external additive melamine particles adhering to the cleaning blade can reduce frictional resistance between the photosensitive drum and the cleaning blade. Accordingly, it is possible to remove foreign substances adhering to the surface of the photosensitive drum without imposing unnecessary scratches to the surface of the photosensitive drum.